


Lynch the lair!

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crying, Doggy Style, F/F, Fucked Up, Futanari, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shapeshifting, Teeth, Touching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Hunter lurked in the night at the corridors of Superjail as a new guard and you had the bad luck to stumble about the bloodthirsty killing machine. But who knew, that she would like your empty socket like the warden did?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week later, since the special treatment of the warden.

Your injury was cover in bandages, which were soaked in your own blood and sweat.  
They also started to stink, but you didn’t mind it really. You got used to it fast. 

A sighed came out of your throat, but a tired smile followed. 

Alice was so stupid, she didn’t even realize that you successfully sneaked out of your sell, after the curfew. You just hoped that the twins weren’t nearby or that someone of the other prisoner wouldn’t screw this whole thing up. 

‘Even if something would happen…I still have my butterfly knife with me.’, you thought when you enter the prison yard. Alice was strong, yes, but you were surely fast than her and could probably injure her badly. 

But still there was an odd feeling, which surrounded you, like somebody was watching you. You stood in your track and for a moment you stood in the middle of the yard, the night sky looking down at you. 

The functional eye that was left, began to analyses the area, which was suddenly so big, in panic. When you had the slight guess, that you found the person that followed you, you lost the balance. 

You smashed with a heavy weight on you back against the ground and pain shoot through your neck. A crunchy sound was to hear. Salty water formed in the corner of your eye and you tilled your head to the side. 

You left cheek was bruised and fear numbed your body, when you saw these gloomy blue eyes. Her blond hair was like always wild, but it was a bit shorter than it used to be. And of course, naked. “Did you really thought, that I wouldn’t notice you?”, she asked monotone, completely ignoring the blood, that run down her mouth. 

“H-Hunter…!”, you forced out and trembled all over. If something was worse than the warden, then it was definitely Hunter.

She buried her face in the crook of your neck and inhaled deeply, which lead your muscles to tense up.

“What is it, that you are so afraid of? I haven’t even done anything to you, excited to bite you. So, I wonder why you are trembling so much…”, she asked, but more to herself than to you. 

She was still sitting behind you and had your arms fixated behind your back. You hated the fact, that she didn’t even needed much effort to do this. “I am sorry. I had forgot about the lookdown…”, you tried to explain in panic. 

“Its fine, but I still have to punish you, you know? It is my duty.”


	2. Chapter 2

You did not want to image what kind of punishment she had in mind, but as soon as you felt a rock hard bulge pressing painfully against your ass, you had scary idea. 

Hunter wasted no time ripping off your tight shorts into pieces and simply pulled her skirt up, freeing her fat, throbbing cock. 

Your eye was widen in shock, still you felt, of what you became. A smirk crossed the alien's face, and let go of your arm, so she could lay her hand on your ass cheeks. 

She spread them apart, groped and gripped them with her claws. Your legs shock in arouse and you flinch as you pussy had hit the fresh air of the night. 

Her tongue licks along your wet cunt a few times up and down, till she stood near you asshole. Mouth pressed against your anus, her slick muscel forced it's in your ass. 

Moaning in pain and pleasure you felt yourself already squirting. 

Meanwhile, Hunter jerks herself off with one hand and tasting the inside of your ass. 

Split and a little bit of blood ran down your rectum. With a teary eye, a breath of relieve escaped your mouth when she stopped eating you out. 

If the Warden hadn't killed you than Hunter would for sure.


End file.
